


【团兵】Black Devil Martini

by SuzakuinNagi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzakuinNagi/pseuds/SuzakuinNagi





	【团兵】Black Devil Martini

（一） 

“所以，你跟他睡了么？”

米克站在吧台里，一边擦着杯子一边抬眼瞥了瞥埃尔温，漫不经心地问了句。

两人原本沉默着，而埃尔温更是专心致志地盯着吊灯投下的阴影出神，突然听到如此不着边际、让人摸不到头脑的问题之后，一时没有反应过来，只见他坐直了身子，将转椅转向米克，反问道：“谁？”

米克索性停下手中的动作，一脸淡定地回应着埃尔温的注视：“埃尔温，在我面前就不要装了，你知道我说的是那个黑发小不点。”

还不等埃尔温开口回答，楼下舞台上负责调节音响的工作人员不知按错了什么按钮，一阵比防空警报还要刺耳的尖锐噪音传来，这让埃尔温微微蹙起了眉。

他跟里维只见过三面，而且就连这个名字都只是从他人口中得知的。

两人的初次见面大概是两个月之前，当时的埃尔温正坐在楼下听某位刚刚失恋的友人大倒苦水。这种话题实在让他兴趣索然，但他还是保持着一贯的风度，全程都挂着礼貌而关切的微笑，可“我们因为谁上谁下的问题打过好多次”之类的发言在埃尔温听来已经超出了无聊的范围。

与其坐在这里还不如去帮米克调酒，今天刚好是工资日，店里比平时还要热闹上几分，或者，考虑考虑下一次的活动企划也是好的。这个夜店虽说一直是是米克在经营，经营策略方针之类也基本都是他做决定，但同样有出资的埃尔温也算是个老板，只不过是个悠闲的甩手掌柜，偶尔参与活动策划而已。

可是谁知，就在埃尔温的思绪稍微飘远的空档，那位已经喝到七荤八素的心碎之人不知见到了什么幻象，竟然猛地朝邻桌的客人扑去，将他熊抱在怀里，一边用脸颊蹭着那似乎很柔软的黑色发丝，一边口齿不清地嘟囔着“以后你可以在上面，只要你不离开我”之类难以入耳的醉话。

猝不及防地，那人手中的酒杯“啪嚓”一声摔在地上，脆响过后，飞溅的酒液与玻璃碎片留下满地晶莹。

这时，那位被突然袭击了的客人猛地转过头，他没有去看黏在自己身上的“树袋熊”，而是直直望向了埃尔温。

时而暧昧时而火热的光束在身上流转，在这喧嚣迷乱的酒吧里，埃尔温竟对上了一双比古井还要沉静清澈的黑眸，却又那么明亮，那瞬间连他背后舞台上闪烁的灯光都黯然。埃尔温就这样静静地与那人对视了几秒，然后他觉得，那人似乎根本不该出现在这灯红酒绿的世界里，因为他与这里浓稠而危险的色彩格格不入。

那双令人心神一颤的眼属于一个轮廓精致、线条略显阴柔的黑发少年——其实能进到这种场合的人从年龄上来讲应该都不能称作少年了，可埃尔温竟怎么也看不出来他的真实年龄。

此时，这少年的神情实在说不上是友好，只见他眉宇间阴云密布，无声的威严和压迫感倒是冲淡了阴柔的感觉，让人难以轻视。而瞪着埃尔温的眼神也明显是在说：“还不赶快把你朋友拉开？不要逼我亲自动手。”

作为城里最知名的几家夜店之一，来这里的客人绝大多数都不是省油的灯。埃尔温暗自叹了口气，起身走上前去拍了拍友人的肩膀，道：“你清醒清醒，我这就派人送你回家。”

友人不情不愿地松开怀抱，晃晃悠悠地后退了步。许是刚才这一折腾，酒劲愈发上涌，他才要开口说些什么，结果情难自制，“哇”地一声，吐了出来。埃尔温见状不好立刻上前抓住少年的手臂，下意识地想要将他挡在自己身后。虽然晚了一步，少年的裤子彻底遭了殃，但是因为埃尔温的这一挡，至少上衣逃过了劫难。

事发突然，埃尔温没空注意少年望向自己时的片刻诧异，而与他同来的那桌人也齐齐倒抽一口冷气，愣在那里。众人反应了几秒，其中一位橘色头发的女孩忍不住喊出声来：“里维！”

原来他的名字叫里维么？

里维，倒是一个与他气质相符的名字。

说来奇怪，比起处理眼前这棘手的状况，埃尔温最先留意到的竟是这两个字，真的毫无作为Boss的自觉。想到这里，就连他自己都自嘲地勾了勾唇角。

不过幸好这里位于角落，周围的客人也都基本背对着他们，一心关注着舞台上火辣的表演，再加上震耳欲聋的音乐，除了埃尔温他们之外并没有其他客人注意到这边的骚动。

埃尔温的金发在灯光照耀下尤为显眼，此时他还站着，傲人的身高让不远处吧台里的纳纳巴立刻就注意到了他。

“发生什么事了？”赶过来的纳纳巴见到满地狼藉、埃尔温的外套下摆还有里维已经惨不忍睹的裤子时也不禁愣了愣，但她毕竟是在夜场工作的人，这样的场景见得多了去，更何况大Boss也在，轮不到自己担心。于是，她向埃尔温寻求指示。

“纳纳巴，你先找几个人把这里打扫干净，然后麻烦你把这家伙送到的士上。”埃尔温用眼神示意了一下瘫在座位上不省人事的朋友。

“是，我知道了。”

“还有，”埃尔温突然想起了什么似的，走到里维面前，对纳纳巴说道：“这位先生和他朋友今晚的所有消费都免单，再替他们换一个位置。”

“……好的。”

“至于这位先生，”埃尔温收回视线，转而低头看向同样在盯着他的里维，稍微压低了声音：“给你们造成了困扰，我表示万分抱歉。如果你不介意的话请允许我带你去我的休息室洗漱一下，之后我们会为你准备新的衣物和鞋子。”

里维皱了皱眉，他本也无意给别人添麻烦，可无奈他平时就有严重洁癖，一想到秽物透过布料黏在皮肤上的感觉，他整个人都僵掉了似的，连动都不想动。比起使用陌生人的浴室，这种黏腻感更加令他无法忍受。更何况，他对眼前这个高大的金发男人也并不排斥，莫名其妙地。

琢磨了几秒，他朝埃尔温轻轻点了点头，面无表情地说道：“那就拜托了。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

埃尔温换了身衣服之后便坐在外间的沙发上翻报纸，表面不动声色一如往常，浴室里传来的水声却始终干扰着他的思绪。

他让店里的一个伙计以最快的速度跑去临街的商场里按照里维的尺码买来了衣服和鞋，刚才他去敲了敲浴室的门，说道：“先生，我把衣服和鞋都放在门口了。”

随后传来的那句仿佛被水气氤氲了的“嗯，谢谢”，声线清冷却又带着些朦胧的回声，不知为何在埃尔温的脑海中重播了许多遍，一如那双挥之不去的黑眸。

不知过了多久，里维推门走了出来。一身窄款西装穿在他身上格外合适，刚好衬出了纤细但不瘦弱的体形。他的头发还没有完全干，鬓角的发丝湿漉漉地贴在白皙中透着红晕的皮肤上。埃尔温将报纸折好放在一边，打量着他，道：“希望你喜欢这套衣服。”

里维抬手理了理袖口：“还不赖。”表情和声音依旧淡淡的。

看着比品牌广告里模特还要吸引人视线的里维，埃尔温此时的心中倒也没有什么其他想法，不过他必须承认，里维的确是很特别——至少对他来说。那一刻想要挡在他身前的冲动甚至连埃尔温自己都觉得意外，他虽然有着合格绅士应该具有的一切品格，但是这般舍己为人的举动却很是少见。

就仿佛连思维都还没有跟上，身体就已经自己行动了一般，像是某种本能。

说起来是不是有些奇怪？对着陌生人的本能明明只有那一种而已。

这家店里虽然同志居多，但毕竟不是所谓的同志酒吧，各种身份各种取向的人们都可以来这里狂欢，只要你承担得起高价。埃尔温不能确定里维是否是自己的同类，说不定刚刚那个橘发女孩就是他的女朋友。所以，埃尔温也不打算再多费心思，这是他一贯的分寸。

尽管，他对这个叫做里维的黑发少年有些兴趣。

“你是这里的老板？”里维站在他一步开外的地方，突然开口问道。

“算是吧。”

“难道不是那个高个子的首席调酒师么？怎么从来没有见过你。”

闻言，埃尔温忍不住朝他笑了笑，海蓝色的眼眸更加温暖了些：“放心，我不是可疑的坏人。这个酒吧是我和米克合资的，但是我比较喜欢清闲，所以只是偶尔过来蹭点酒。看样子你是常客，要不要坐下来喝一杯？这里有刚从朋友那里淘来的珍品。”

里维瞧了瞧他，可随即又说道：“我的朋友还在等我。”

“那个叫了你名字的女孩留了口信，说他们先回去了。”

“佩特拉，她是我朋友。”

里维也不知道自己为什么非要解释一句，就像是要划清某种关系似的。话刚出口他就觉得有些不对，因为那瞬间埃尔温挑了挑英挺的眉，表情看上去有点意外。

也许是自己解释得太过突兀了吧，里维这样想道，索性直接走到埃尔温对面的沙发坐下，接过埃尔温递来的高脚杯。

“是吗。”

“那么你呢，偶尔过来喝几杯，指的是安慰因为谁上谁下问题而被……男朋友甩掉的朋友么？”

语调中带了少许揶揄，而中间那个小小的停顿在此刻听上去也是意味深长。

“让你见笑了。”一提起这个埃尔温就有些头疼，“希望今晚的事情不会给你们留下不愉快的回忆。”

“没什么，人之常情。”

其实里维早就看到了埃尔温——或许这世上没有人能够忽略他的存在，也听到了一部分他们俩人之间的对话。他看得出埃尔温明显是在心不在焉地应付，却还偏偏做出一副有在认真聆听的样子。虽然是完全的陌生人，他还是忍不住多瞄了埃尔温几眼。

西装革履、有模有样的，可惜似乎是个虚伪的混蛋。

里维最初时是这样认为的。所以当埃尔温几乎没有犹豫就往自己身前挡的时候，那种震惊也比一般情况下要强烈得多。

以里维平时的性格来说，他根本不可能和一个初次见面的人在这种情况下单独喝酒，甚至都无法想像。

但今天是个例外。

埃尔温饶有兴趣地反问了一句：“常情？”

“难道你没经历过？”

埃尔温不知道里维所说的经历指的是单纯的失恋，还是“因为谁上谁下问题而被男朋友甩掉”，里维似乎是故意说得很含糊，但他也没打算去问。他平时讲话就滴水不漏，却又总留三分余地，不把话说明，这次终于有种棋逢对手的感觉。

“谁知道呢，我对这种问题不是很敏感。”

“是吗。”

如果此时有个旁观者在场，他一定能听得出来这段对话的违和感。

两个人明显是在相互试探，却又因为身处其中而不自知。

可是这场试探并没有任何结果，或许两人谁也没有期待着它会有什么结果。大约十分钟后，埃尔温被米克拽去帮忙调酒，而里维因为第二天还要工作，先回去了。

这就是埃尔温与里维的相识过程，有些戏剧性。

至于接下来的两次见面，埃尔温暂时不想回忆，也从未对别人提起。米克所知的也仅限于有里维这样一个人的存在，而且埃尔温似乎对他有些兴趣，仅此而已。

“哟，晚上好。”一声元气满满的招呼将埃尔温从回忆中拉了回来。他转过身，朝着走来的韩吉点了点头。

“外面都已经开始排队了，明明太阳才刚落山。”韩吉走到埃尔温旁边的位置坐下，说道：“真是期待晚上的游行，夜店一条街的游行绝对会比其他地方劲爆很多，刚才一位扮僵尸的姑娘猛地回头，真把我吓了一跳。说起来，你们怎么还没化妆？”

“今天请来的乐队里面有一个人是我的老相识，他也算是半个特效化妆师，等他来了之后可以请他帮忙。不过韩吉你就不用了，没有什么角色比科学怪人更适合你，白大褂，血浆，防护面具和烧瓶试管之类的我都给你准备好了。”米克一本正经地开着玩笑。

韩吉毫不示弱：“如果你敢穿着那套小恶魔的制服来回走的话，我也不介意扮科学怪人。”

一旁的纳纳巴和埃尔温想象了一下这个画面，不禁笑出了声。

“米克店长，我支持你。”

“我也支持。”

“你们两个别闹。”米克开始有些无奈了。

“纳纳巴今年打算扮什么？”韩吉问道。

纳纳巴笑着说：“我吗？随便化一化就好了，太搞怪的妆卸起来会很麻烦。”

“喂，那埃尔温你呢？”

埃尔温沉思了一下，道：“我今年就不参加了，你们全都要出去参加游行，店里面总得留一个管事的看着。”

“我们可以轮流来啊，”纳纳巴连忙说：“一年一次的活动，不参加多可惜。”

“你该不会是怕他认不出来吧？”

“米克。”这次轮到埃尔温无奈了：“我很佩服你的想象力。”

“不知道今晚有没有机会见到那个神秘人物啊，是不是只有我没见过了。”韩吉感叹道。

“他一定会来的。”

纳纳巴朝埃尔温笑了笑，说得斩钉截铁。

（二）

夜幕在万众期待下缓缓降临了。

当时针指向七点钟的那一刹那，因为准备工作而灯火通明的店内霎时间被黑暗笼罩。伴随着《This is Halloween》的旋律，一盏盏幽暗的南瓜灯、骷髅灯接二连三地亮起，看上去就像是浮在半空中一般，挂着诡异的笑容盯着蜂拥而入的客人们。

韩吉最终选择了女巫，而米克则尝试了始终没有扮过的狼人。二人化完妆、换好衣服，走到埃尔温身边拍了拍他的肩膀。尤其是米克，用他一贯低沉的声音和托孤似的口吻说道：“我要上战场了，埃尔温，这里就交给你。”

之后就不见了人影。

拿这家伙没办法，今晚定是辣妹如云，这还真是一个令人不知所措的“战场”。希望他能如愿抱得美人归，不，是美人们。埃尔温相信这对于本店台柱之一的米克来说根本不成问题，姑娘们大概只会像飞蛾一样往他身上扑。

而作为另一台柱、虽然不经常露面，可一露面就会让吧台前人满为患的埃尔温此时正站在二楼中央看台的护栏边，居高临下地注视着顺着门缝如潮水般涌进来的各色鬼怪。打在门口的几束白色灯光将人们的妆容照得愈发狰狞，丧尸围城的恐慌感大概就是如此吧。僵尸们煞白面孔上敷着令人心惊胆战的黏液，吸血鬼们的獠牙上还滴着殷红的血浆，再加上各式各样的伤口，刀伤枪伤，皮开肉绽鲜血淋淋，竟比电影特效还要真实。听闻今晚店里会有比赛，每个人都很是拼命。

埃尔温在心中默叹了一声，下意识戴上了手中那半张骷髅假面——他到底没有拗过韩吉他们。

不参加活动可以，但你绝不能像个人类一样站在那里。

“会被吃掉的，尸骨无存，而且是各种意义上哟。万圣节可是一个光明正大兽性大发的好时机，埃尔温你可千万要小心。”韩吉这样说。

可不是谁都敢来招惹自己的。

埃尔温笑着，却还是配合地简单化了化妆，换上了一件用细小人骨道具装饰的黑色衬衫，领口直接开到胸前，为了突显那条像是从哪个中世纪古堡里淘出来的铁项链。

“有种兵临城下的感觉呢。”站在埃尔温身边的纳纳巴突然笑着感慨道。

“的确，这样一来我们可能真要尸骨无存了。”

他不停调整着面具的位置，好让自己的视野足够清晰开阔。虽然还不知道里维来不来，但如果他真的来了的话，埃尔温希望……自己可以在第一时间发现他。可在这如此混乱的夜晚，几乎没有一个人能看得清真容，更何况除了这条街上的常客之外，许多外区住民也都慕名而来，想要锁定一个特定的人物实在不是易事，除非里维能来吧台附近找自己。

思及此处，埃尔温突然想起什么似的，向纳纳巴问道：“纳纳巴，你刚才为什么那么肯定他会来？”

“啊，这个。”纳纳巴被问得一愣，“其实在……那件事之后他又来过几次，虽然每次都和以前一样坐在远远的位置，但视线却会不经意似的扫向这边，仿佛在找什么人。而史密斯先生你从那天之后就再也没来过不是吗。”

“……”

如果说埃尔温刚开始还不知道纳纳巴犹犹豫豫的“那件事”指的是什么，那么听完整句话之后他就明白了。

他侧过头，看着纳纳巴，淡淡地问了一句：“你看到了？”

“不不不，”纳纳巴连忙摇头。骷髅的侧脸本就阴森，再配上埃尔温这不辨喜怒的声音，她不得不赶紧解释：“我没——是米克先生。”

根据纳纳巴的描述，一个月前的某个晚上，店里一如既往地喧嚣热闹。米克当时满脸凝重地从洗手间回来，又心神不宁地踱了两步之后，拿出纸笔刷刷地写了一行字。纳纳巴好奇地凑过去瞅了眼，只见上面写着：洗手间暂时停用。

等到米克跑去把通知贴上之后再返回来，纳纳巴问道：“男洗手间坏了么？要不要马上找人来修？”

米克的表情有些古怪，道：“算了，先不用。”

既然老板这么说了，纳纳巴也就没把这事儿放在心上。可是过了没多久，纳纳巴路过洗手间那条过道的时候，刚好用余光瞥到埃尔温从那里走出来。

“奇怪，米克先生不是说坏掉了么？难不成他找史密斯先生来修理？”

纳纳巴无比疑惑，待到埃尔温离开之后，她忍不住朝那边走了过去。可就在她刚走到门口、还不等站稳，就跟紧接着走出来的里维撞了个满怀。

她神情古怪地看了看那张停用通知，一瞬间什么都明白了。

听完之后，埃尔温不禁头疼地抚额，沉默半天，才万分无奈地说道：“事情不是你们想象的那样。”

怎么个不是法？您可千万不要说你们在聊国家大事，我不会信的。

面对纳纳巴无声的询问，埃尔温一时语塞。

是啊，怎么个不是法？明明就是个非常符合时间地点的故事。

时间：深夜，一般人都会蠢蠢欲动、情迷意乱的深夜。地点：……还需要特意说明么？

只不过，故事的发展有些跑偏而已。

那天，埃尔温只是去洗个手，没想到就在他转身要离开的时候，一个人从外面走了进来，摇摇晃晃的，脚步有些踉跄。

那个人正是里维。

埃尔温索性停了下来，抱臂靠在水池旁边打量着从脸颊红到锁骨的里维，皱了皱眉。

这是喝了多少？难道他不知道像他这种人在这里喝醉了有多危险？不，他不可能不知道，这么说来，是明知故犯了？

眉头越皱越紧，眼神也沉暗下来。埃尔温自己可能都没有意识到，一股久违的怒火在从心底往上窜。

这时，里维抬起了头，在撞上埃尔温视线的那一刻，他怔了怔，但随即扯了扯嘴角，语调有些嘲讽：“原来是甩手掌柜先生，怎么？又有朋友失恋了？”

埃尔温冷眼望着他，嘴唇紧抿，并没有接话。而里维似乎也没期待他的回答，毫不介意地走到旁边的水池前微微俯下身，掬了捧冷水泼在自己脸上。

这期间，埃尔温的视线不曾离开过一刻。

里维一遍遍地用冷水冷却着火烧般滚烫的脸颊，终于，他直起身，水珠顺着侧脸向下淌，流过颈部优美的曲线，打湿了衬衫的领口。他面向着正前方的镜子，盯着镜中自己有些狼狈的模样，可说出的话却是对着埃尔温的：“喂，你在看什么？”

他转过身，不太友好地睨着一言不发的埃尔温。这一刻，时间仿佛突然回到了一个月前，初次相见时，里维他也是这样的。只不过此时清冽的黑眸中弥漫了一层雾气般，原本就无波无澜的眼神更加令人捉摸不透。

染着醉意的双眼，比上一次更让埃尔温印象深刻。 

“没什么，”埃尔温终于开了口，“你还认得我，看来还没有彻底喝醉。”

里维嗤笑一声，不置可否。

“你今天为什么来这里？”

这儿终究不是一个适合他的地方。

“难不成是特地来喝一些在外面花十分之一价钱就能买到的酒么？你们这里有什么外面没有的东西，你作为老板难道不知道？”

埃尔温有理由认为，里维今天的表现似乎带着某种针对性的挑衅。

对自己这个只见过一面而已的人？还是说，酒精让小野兽暴露了本性？

“外面没有的东西么？我当然知道。”他一边说着，一边缓步踱到里维面前，“而且说不定，我比你知道得更清楚。”

身体慢慢前倾，两人之间的贴合越来越紧密。埃尔温的身高占有绝对优势，几乎足以将里维整个人都圈在怀里。上一次两人没有这么近距离接触，所以埃尔温现在才发现，和自己比起来，里维的身子竟然真的娇小得像个布偶一样。此时，这个布偶正倔强地昂着脑袋，毫不退让地直视着他的眼睛。

“你知道这里为什么比其他地方生意好么？调酒师们的名声只是其次，最核心的竞争力，是这里提供的服务种类，可以满足客人的任何需要。任何嗜好，任何，取向。”埃尔温的手小心翼翼地抚上了里维的侧脸，冰凉的指尖轻轻挑弄着那饱满的耳垂。他的声线也趋于低沉，似是故意用这样令人脸红心跳的沙哑声音，去恶质地说一些比情话更加挑逗人的话语。“你有试过么，嗯？据说她们的技术都很好，美貌和身材更是不必说。软语呻吟起来连人的骨头也可以化成水，各种花样各种体位也都不在话下。你什么都不用做，而她们只用舌头就能让你在一夜之中达到好几次高潮。又或者——”

埃尔温故意拖长了尾音，微微上挑的语调充斥着暧昧与挑逗。他的目光紧紧锁住里维，当他的大腿假装不经意磨擦过里维的下体时，那双黑眸中骤然变浓的情欲和隐忍让他颇为愉悦地扬起了唇角。

“你想要的，不是‘她们’而是‘他们’？”

是的，正如前面所说，埃尔温最初真的没有打算对里维怎么样。兴趣归兴趣，邪恶的念头也不是没有——可是对一个30岁的正常男人来说，没有才是可怕的。里维激起了埃尔温某种莫名的保护本能，最原始的本能自然也逃不了。这三十天来，埃尔温时不时会回想起里维的样子。他已经不记得自己以前换过多少伴侣，但这样心心念念惦记一个人，尤其还是半个陌生人，可是从未有过的事情。

只不过出于种种顾虑，埃尔温第一次选择了放他走，谁知他自己又一头撞了回来，正中枪口。

既然如此，再想逃走就不是这般容易了。

“是又如何？”明明喘息已经开始紊乱，可气势却是丝毫不减，略微上挑的眼角透着一股桀骜。“你打算给我介绍介绍 ？”

“……”

虽然表情上没有显露出来，可埃尔温本就处于微怒状态，刚刚所说的那些多半也是基于怒气。如今里维的这一句无异于是火上浇油，也不知是无心还是故意的。

“想找乐子是么，这个不需要介绍，我就可以满足你。”

埃尔温的微笑看上去有些冰冷而危险，与上一次温文尔雅的绅士简直判若两人。里维心想，第一次的交锋试探毫无结果，今天倒是有意外发现。

（三）

埃尔温发现，面对自己的百般挑逗——或是露骨或是含蓄，里维的回应几乎可以用生涩来形容，就连说是笨拙可爱也不为过。埃尔温先是轻吮着那薄薄的唇瓣，它们是那么柔软，还沾着酒的香甜。

是Brandy Alexander？还是TequilaSunrise？

埃尔温想象着鲜艳的液体在里维的唇齿间晕染开来的样子，想象着他稍稍仰起头颅，颈部曲线愈见紧致、喉结上下微动的样子，想象着在频闪灯光下，他半敛双眸、用那沉静幽深的目光盯着你瞧的样子。

真的令人难以保持冷静，恨不得立刻将他拆骨入腹，再独自一人慢慢回味这绵长的甘甜。

两人交换着彼此的呼吸，埃尔温修长的手指叉进黑色发丝之间，紧紧制住他的后脑。于唇边逡巡徘徊的舌似乎再不满足与此，将主人的不反抗当作默认的邀请，撬开贝齿，以一种略显粗暴霸道的姿态攻城掠池，灵活的舌很轻易地便捕捉到了目标，不顾对方躲闪但却无路可退的慌乱，与之摩擦，纠缠。门外震耳欲聋的音乐声经过隔离已显得朦胧而遥远，唯有口中津液搅动的微响听上去无比清晰，拨动着两人越来越敏感的神经。

里维的手臂试探性地环上了埃尔温的脖子，稍稍踮起了脚尖。这一场由埃尔温主导的侵略，持久得几乎让里维感到天旋地转。鼻腔中充斥着强烈的雄性气息，勾着他血液中沉寂已久的危险因子蠢蠢欲动。

而埃尔温也从未做过这般疯狂的事。所谓疯狂，指的并不是在公共场合与只见过两面的男人做爱，类似的经历在此之前似乎也有过数次，只不过他已经记不起具体的细节——无论别人眼中的他有多么完美，他终究不可能是一个像是为谁守节的无欲无求之人，而是面对一个桀骜挑衅、扬言要“找乐子”的客人，他这个幕后Boss居然选择了亲自上阵，还是主动请缨的。在这仿佛与外界隔绝的夜世界里，呼风唤雨、只手遮天的他竟然要屈尊降贵地使出浑身解数去讨好一位客人？这在以前连他自己都无法想像的事。

但如果对方是里维的话，埃尔温并不觉得这有何不妥。他更加无法想象的是里维被其他男人压在身下的画面，一想到曾经有人或者粗暴或者温柔地占有过他，他的双腿环在别人腰上，紧抿薄唇压抑着令人血脉喷张的低吟，接纳着一次又一次的侵入与撞击，甚至在动情时低声呼唤对方的名字，埃尔温几乎要被自己的想象逼疯掉。

尚且残留一丝理智的他思考着，或许自己遇见里维是个错误。他向来鲜有太过激烈的感情起伏可自从遇到里维之后，冲动的保护欲，莫名其妙的愤怒，毫无理由的嫉妒，还有妄想从此独占他的贪婪。

一切看上去都那么不符合常理，却又偏偏真实地发生了。

实际上，埃尔温没有对这样的自己感到陌生，往日的淡漠只不过是因为从未遇到能让自己产生上述情绪的人而已，而不是像小说里经常提到的，怕受伤害而刻意隐瞒什么。他性格中强势的一面使他对类似的思维很是不屑。他的内心深处始终有一种“这世上早晚会有一个人让自己如此”的觉悟，所以，一系列的变化，归根结底，仅仅是因为他遇到了里维。仅此而已。

宽大的手掌从衬衫下摆探了进去，游移到胸前，轻轻揉捏着敏感而脆弱的突起。耳边里维的喘息愈发急促，嘤咛般的呻吟经过压抑反而更显诱惑。埃尔温熟练地单手解开里维的腰带，试图攻略更深一层防线的时候，他突然感觉到怀中的人身子一僵，像是被触碰到了禁区。埃尔温迟疑了片刻，手掌流连在火热、光洁的小腹，用指尖慢慢勾勒富有韧性的紧致弧度。

里维环住他的力道越来越大，口干舌燥的紧张感从鼓点般的心跳里顺着二人紧贴在一起的胸膛，传递给了埃尔温。

这可不是一个毫无忌讳到夜场找乐子的人该有的反应。不同于兴奋与刺激，这更像是某种犹豫和迟疑，这根本瞒不过埃尔温。他心中疑惑，英挺的眉皱了皱，随即他与里维稍微拉开了距离，看着他，问道：“第一次？”

在此之前他不是没有怀疑，但从两人接吻时的技巧差距来看，埃尔温就可以断定里维经验不多，可他怎么也没想到，里维在这方面是张白纸也说不定。如果，刚刚那个是他的初吻的话……

直到刚才还一副天不怕地不怕桀骜样的里维此时却不肯直视埃尔温的眼睛。

他别着脸，将视线垂到脚边。头顶昏黄的灯光在他轮廓分明的脸上投下大片阴影，营造出了非常应景的氛围。他死死咬着下唇，倔强地不吱声。

就这样静静地看着他，良久，不知为何埃尔温初显焦躁的心竟慢慢平静了下来。从这个角度看去，就连鼻尖上的细小绒毛都一清二楚，连女人都会嫉妒的睫毛又长又翘，几乎不可见地颤抖着，暴露了主人极力掩饰的慌乱与动摇。

舞池方向传来狂欢人群肆无忌惮的尖叫，可是埃尔温听不见。此时此刻，他的世界里只容得下一人，深邃的海蓝色眸中只映一个人的身影，耳畔也只听得到一个人的喘息。他抬起手，小心翼翼的动作溢满了无声的爱怜。他抚着几乎被咬出血的唇瓣，低声问道：“为什么是我？”

埃尔温不是一个会自作多情的人，在明确感受到对方的邀请之前绝对不会轻易行动。这两次见面时，里维的言辞、神态，话中有话的试探、挑衅，让埃尔温有充足的理由认定，他对自己是有兴趣的，甚至像是某种可以的招惹。如果只是逢场做戏，埃尔温倒也没有心理负担，可如今得知里维以前根本没有被任何人沾染过，他居然有些不知所措，突然间好奇起来，自己对里维来说究竟算是什么？

摆脱童贞、迈入新世界的跳板，工具？还是说有其他更深层次的含义？

为什么？里维才不知道这么深奥的问题。在他自己意识到之前，视线就已经停留在那个人身上了。看上去毫无理由，可却又那么顺其自然。里维解释不清个中缘由，他只知道，眼前这个连名字都不清楚的金发男人让他感受到了一种从未体会过的吸引。严格来说，明明连喜欢都还称不上，却莫名其妙地想要接近他。尽管，他们之间的距离似乎很遥远。

见里维沉默不语，埃尔温笑了笑，看不出任何情绪。

如果，对方是里维的话——

“我不介意被当作工具。”

若这句话被其他那些仰慕埃尔温已久、但始终不得接近的人们听见，脆弱的心脏不知会碎成几瓣。埃尔温不介意，只要里维是这么希望的话。这显然是一个极其不符合他风格的发言，可是他不会为此感到后悔。

闻言，里维猛地抬起头，总是微眯着的眼睛惊诧地睁大了些，眼中写满了不可置信。

他说什么？！

不，不是这样的！

转瞬即逝的愤怒之后是尖锐的刺痛。这个金发混蛋把自己当什么？里维从来不进舞池，因为来自其他任何人的接触都令他无法忍受。以他一贯的性格，若是有人像埃尔温刚才那样对他，那个人估计早已经躺进了医院。

埃尔温误解了里维的沉默。他不言语，并不是因为心中的想法无耻到难以启齿，而是……他根本不知道该如何向埃尔温这种连自己都还没有理顺的感情。难道要他学着电视剧里那样，扬起下巴，笑容戏谑地说一句“嘿，我对你一见钟情了”？这台词里维死也不会说，尤其是在现下的场合。

夜店里的“一见钟情”钟的往往是欲，而非情。里维完全没有想过一定要和埃尔温发生些什么，适才的对话也只不过是被埃尔温的挑衅刺激到，再加上酒精的作用，顺势脱口而出。里维所想的，仅仅是更加接近他一些而已。当埃尔温俯身吻住他的时候，陌生而刺激的触感烧沸了全身的血液，他瞬间有些失措，一时不知该推拒还是妥协。

当然，他最终选择了忠于自己的欲望。可是里维从未有过逢场作戏、把埃尔温当工具来利用的想法！或许埃尔温曾经有过很多伴侣，大家各取所需，一夜欢愉，第二天又恢复到形同陌路的状态。

里维不想成为其中的一员，这不是他想要的方式。若是如此，他宁可选择和埃尔温做朋友。 

“我……”里维尽可能地挺直腰背，与埃尔温对视。那温存与淡漠并存的目光灼得他脸颊发烧，思绪混乱，说不出完整的句子。“我没有——”

里维眉头紧皱，好不容易挤出的话语被一个落在眉心的轻吻打断。

将里维的挣扎、动摇与纠结尽收眼底的埃尔温在印下这个吻之后，深深地望了他一眼，便沉默地转身离开。

门被推开的刹那，仿佛在门口觊觎徘徊已久的噪音如同洪水猛兽一般涌进来，将那挺拔高大的背影湮没。里维双手撑在身后的水池边缘，静默地注视着他。

“埃尔温，你怎么在这儿？”米克原本与一位女客人聊得火热，没想到一转身看到了站在他身边不远处的埃尔温。只见他面前摆着一只古典杯，而他正优雅从容、动作熟练地调制着。米克扫了眼他手边的几瓶酒，Geneva，Vodka，Rum和Bacardi，1：1：1：3的比例——是KILLER。

米克自然而然地以为这是客人的点单，但是在埃尔温面无表情地点燃了液面之后，他才反应过来这杯酒居然是给他自己调的。妖异的火焰也无法融化那脸庞的冷硬线条。埃尔温将整杯酒一饮而尽，这才转过头来瞧着米克：“那我应该在哪里？”

看他这表情，根本不像是刚刚云雨过一番的人啊，怎么反而有点郁结？米克心中纳闷，但他了解埃尔温，自然不会去提这个话题，只是走过去状似随意地勾住他的肩膀，拍了拍，亲昵地凑到近处道：“怎么突然喝这么烈的酒？说起来，埃尔温你知不知道这酒为什么叫KILLER？”

埃尔温淡定地笑了笑：“看来我的酒量被小瞧了呢。”

“它除了‘杀’人之外，还可以杀死烦恼、忧愁，以及所有不愉快的回忆。点这种酒的人多半是想买醉，KILLER对他们来说就是包治百病的良药。”

只不过，拿它浇欲火可不是一个明智的选择。米克得到了他想要的答案，松开了埃尔温的肩膀。

“说起这个，”埃尔温盯着他看了几秒，突然转变了话题：“上次关于特殊服务的提案被大家否决之后，你应该没瞒着我搞什么花样吧？”

米克斜了他一眼，揶揄道：“这事情能瞒得过你？再说我还嫌麻烦呢。怎么，难不成你想要？出门右转。”

闻言，埃尔温真是哭笑不得，不轻不重地一拳锤在他右肩：“快忙你的去吧，把那么可爱的小姐晾在一边多失礼。”

回家之前，埃尔温朝一个站在门口的服务生招了招手。

“施耐德，你过来一下。”

“史密斯先生，请问有什么吩咐？”年轻人毕恭毕敬地问道。

埃尔温下意识地压低了帽檐与声线：“看见两点钟方向的那个黑发小不点了么？脸上写着‘生人勿近’的那个。”

“看到了。”

然后，埃尔温从钱包里掏出一张百元纸钞塞到施耐德手里，这把他吓了一跳：“先生？”

“我知道你在这一带的人脉比较广，现在我想要知道关于那个人的详细信息，可以拜托你么？”

“很乐意为您效劳！可是……”施耐德低头盯着手中的钞票，无论怎么说这报酬也太多了。

“不用在意。”埃尔温看了看有些惊慌的服务生，微笑着说：“只要你能提供价值相符的情报就行了。”

（四）

当埃尔温用余光瞥到不远处那个身形熟悉的小恶魔时，他正在与一位吸血鬼小姐调情。更确切地说，他更像是在单方面地被调戏。女人斜靠在吧台上的姿势非常惹火，仿佛是故意像埃尔温展示着自己傲人的事业线。她的眼底写满了危险的热情，有意无意地舔了舔嘴唇，血一般浓稠的红色配上森白的獠牙，别有一番风情——只可惜，这招对埃尔温来说根本无效。

暴露在外的半张脸上浮现出礼貌而疏离的笑容，与那逼真的骷髅面具融在一起，说不出的诡异。只见他淡然地回应着对方火热的目光，开口问道：“有什么能为您效劳的？德古拉小姐。”

“我想，”女人慢慢将身子前倾，十分暧昧地凑到了埃尔温的耳畔：“这个问题你应该很清楚。”

两个人的距离近得埃尔温能感受到自己颈侧的温热气息。就在女人试图抚上他的脸颊时，埃尔温不动声色地稍稍向后退了一步，嘴角的弧度带了些戏谑，道：“我担心会硌到您的牙齿。”

然而就在这时，埃尔温敏锐地感觉到某种陌生却又熟悉的注视，心有灵犀般地，他抬起头朝前方望去。视线不期然地对上了里维的双眼，即使在这万众狂欢的夜晚里，空气中涌动的迷乱依旧没能在他眼中激起任何波澜。

视野被攒动的人群隔断，再抬眼时却已经不见里维的身影。

“抱歉，请允许我失陪一下。”埃尔温没有去看吸血鬼小姐是否是副想要咬断自己脖子的表情，径直朝着吧台另一端走去。

二楼是指定预约席，和楼下的鱼龙混杂、群魔乱舞比起来要有序很多，可即使是这样，想锁定特定的目标依然很困难。埃尔温转身拽住身边的酒保，问道：“你刚刚有没有看到一个小恶魔？个子不高，左脸上画着咒印，戴着黑色项圈。”

酒保茫然地摇了摇头，回答说：“史密斯先生，这儿的恶魔太多了，而且您也知道，他们都长一个样。”

里维是特别的，他怎么可能和其他人一样。

埃尔温匆匆道了声谢，继续借着身高的优势环视人群，终于，费了番功夫之后，他在吧台最左面的角落发现了那位安静的小恶魔。埃尔温走到他面前，沉默片刻，似乎措了措辞，道：“晚上好。”

可惜他最终也没想出来什么有创意的开场白，两人第二次见面时略微尴尬的场景浮现在脑海中——这世上能让埃尔温觉得尴尬的事情着实不多。

“晚上好。”里维侧过头，有些懒洋洋地瞥了瞥他，然后继续望向舞台上的表演。

“你怎么不去楼下，那里会更有节日气氛。”

“我可不想看到两个僵尸抱在一起亲得火热的画面。”

“……”

按米克的话来说，向来“叱咤情场”、无论面对什么样的人物都可以侃侃而谈的自己，在里维面前竟然感觉到了一丝窘迫，不知该如何开口。这还是从未有过的事，以前的交往对象中有金融街的操盘手，有大学化学系的准教授，甚至有押运公司的警卫，而埃尔温可以从通指债券聊到姜-泰勒效应再聊到六人猎杀小组理论。可是现在呢？埃尔温自嘲般地笑了笑。

“你住在中央大街附近么？”

就在这时，里维突然开口打破了僵局。

“不是，为什么这么问？”

“我那天看见你了。”

埃尔温立刻反应过来里维说的是半个月前，也就是他第三次见到里维那天。那天刚好是周日，埃尔温原本被朋友邀请去打高尔夫，可他并没有多么热衷于此项高雅的运动，便找了借口推脱掉。秋高气爽，又是近来难得的阳光明媚，天气好得仿佛你不出门走一走都是暴殄天物。于是，吃过午餐之后，埃尔温决定出门呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，顺便去百货商场购置些生活用品。他开车到中央大街，动作迅速地采购完毕，其实所谓的生活用品也只不过是咖啡而已。返回地下停车场，正打算直接回家的时候，埃尔温转念一想，既然已经大老远地跑过来，不如去其他商店也转一转，难得的休息日，窝在家里似乎的确有些浪费人生。想到这里，他索性返回地面，靠在街边吸烟区的围栏上点了支烟，一边享受着午后暖洋洋的阳光，一边思考着接下来该去哪里。

根据施耐德交上来的那份“调查报告”，里维应该就住在附近。

说起这个，施耐德确实查到了价值相符的情报，而且他也深刻领悟到了对自己的大老板来说，所谓“价值”指的到底是什么。除了姓名年龄出生日期住址血型之类的基本信息之外，公司职位毕业院校甚至还有有迹可循的个人爱好、习惯之类也都有详细记载。当然，少不了埃尔温最在意的部分——里维的交往经历。

只不过，“交往经历”那栏是一片空白。

施耐德估计是怕埃尔温以为他偷懒，还特意解释道，空白不是因为他没查到，而是里维目前为止根本没有过交往对象，无论是女朋友还是男朋友。追求者很多，但他仿佛始终是冷冰冰的、拒人于千里之外的姿态。其人和外表一样难以接近，这时施耐德最终得出的结论。另外，为了对得起那一百元的小费，他还列了些与里维关系比较亲近的朋友，其中就有佩特拉·拉尔这个名字，埃尔温对这位他曾经误以为是里维女朋友的橘发女孩印象深刻。

谁能想象得到，一个总是出没夜店的人的情感履历竟然这么干净，而且他的“表里不一”居然成功骗过了埃尔温。

但如果真是这样的话，里维上次的沉默便有了一种全新的解读方式。从不主动接近其他人，也许是因为不屑，也许是因为没兴趣，可第一次下定决心的尝试却被甩了句“我不介意被当成工具”，对于里维这种看上去就知道自尊心很强的人来说，这无异于某种打击。仔细回想着里维当时震惊的表情，写满了不可置信的眼中似乎的确曾闪过一丝委屈。

想得太多是自己的优点，也是缺点。埃尔温悠悠地吐了口烟圈，看着它们升腾、飘散，最终像是融化在阳光中一般。下次再见面时，自己应该去向里维道歉，虽然他还不知何时才能再遇。

++++++++++++++++++++++++

如果说“无巧不成书”，那么上帝一定是个写书的。

埃尔温无论如何也没想到下次见面来的这么快，甚至就在他的上一段思绪还没有结束的时候。当他看到街对面咖啡厅的玻璃窗前的身影时，他下意识地微眯起了双眼，怀疑自己认错了人。

但是他不可能会认错里维。

此时此刻，坐在窗前位置、正垂眸盯着电脑屏幕的那个黑发少年，不是里维又是谁。埃尔温站在他的正前方，两人之间隔着一条人潮涌动的步行街，如果这时里维突然抬起头来，他肯定能立刻看到指间夹着香烟、望着自己出神的埃尔温。

还好，他没有。他依旧忙着自己的事情，眉头无意识地微微蹙起，认真而专注。

埃尔温条件反射地后退一步，躲到了旁边广告牌的后面。可随即他意识到这个举动令他有种自己是个跟踪狂的错觉，于是他干脆站回原来的位置，既不心虚也无顾忌地打量着那个捉摸不透的小不点。

这是埃尔温第一次见到里维在阳光下的样子。阳光下，他的皮肤白皙到近乎透明，巴掌大的小脸儿被架在鼻梁上的那副黑框眼镜挡住一半，这让他看上去比在夜店里时温和了些许，敛去了不少锐气。他垂着眼，埃尔温几乎能看得到他的睫毛在微微颤动。眼珠骨碌碌地转着，显然是在快速阅读屏幕上的信息。

是在工作么？施耐德的情报里面提到过里维是一家广告公司的财务总监，25岁的年纪就能凭自己的本事坐在这个位置，不得不让人佩服。埃尔温发现，越是深入了解，他就越觉得意外。他突然开始有些期待在接下来的相处中，里维究竟还会给他带来什么样的惊喜。

虽说刚才决定了下次见面就向里维道歉，可如今这情形，就这样贸贸然地跑到店里跟人家说对不起无疑会被当成疯子。埃尔温掐灭了烟头，站直身。不知过去了多久，照在身上的阳光似乎已经没有刚刚那般温热。

这次说不出口的，就只好等到下次见面再说了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++

舞台上一曲终了，里维回过头来见埃尔温有些诧异，于是又接着说道：“因为你站在阳光里很显眼。”

“我就当这是夸奖。”既然行踪已经暴露，埃尔温也没必要再遮掩什么，反正只是偶遇而已，他干脆而大方地承认了。

“那你为什么在那里？”

“看天气不错，所以随便逛逛而已。”

“从特洛斯特区随便逛到中央区么？你比我想象中闲很多。”

闻言，埃尔温猛地将视线转向里维，眼神变得愈加深邃，他盯着那双依旧无波无澜的黑眸，试图发现些端倪。沉默半晌，埃尔温终于开了口，饶有兴趣的语调中似乎带着笑意，但是谁也说不清那究竟是真正的笑意还是发怒的前兆：“你调查我？”

“我就不信你没调查我，”里维冷冷地扯了扯嘴角，“还是说，这世上只有你调查别人的份？埃尔温·史密斯。”

那副满是戒备的样子，简直像是全副武装的小刺猬。埃尔温忍住了想抬手拍拍他脑袋的冲动，却没忍住笑出了声。“欢迎调查，里维·阿克曼先生。那么，可以让我听听你的调查结果么？如果有什么重大发现请务必通知我。”看来这就是自己所期待的惊喜，而且实属意外。果然，里维没有让自己失望。

“说实话，你这家伙除了伴侣换得挺频繁之外真的无聊透顶，真搞不懂他们为什么喜欢你。”里维脸上的嫌弃丝毫不加掩饰。

埃尔温故作疑惑，皱了皱眉说道：“你说呢？”

“鬼知道。”说罢，里维用手拄在台面一撑，动作灵活地跳坐到吧台上。这样一来，他和埃尔温之间的距离更近了些。只听他稍稍压低了声线，用只有两个人能听到的声音说道：“喂，那天你是怎么解决的？去找你的某位前任了么，还是你们店里的招牌服务？”里维故意将最后几个字咬得重了些。

被人面无表情、一本正经地问这种问题，那感觉真是形容不上来的微妙。埃尔温甚至不知道里维是真的在等待回答，还是只是单纯地在调侃自己，他不得不开始怀疑自己今天的骷髅装扮是否太过于和蔼可亲。

至于那天的后续，米克虽然没有明说，但埃尔温怎么可能听不出他的潜台词。用KILLER来灭欲火确实不明智，所以，埃尔温后来果断选择了直接“杀死”自己。去找别人泻火？埃尔温绝对不会做这样的事。与其他人肢体交缠的时候心中所想却全都是里维，这未免有些太不公平，对三个人来说都是。如果得不到，埃尔温愿意等——至少这次他愿意。

埃尔温没有回答他的问题，而且就算被揭穿了谎话也依旧脸不红心不跳。

“你一定是喝醉了，里维。”埃尔温淡定地说道。

“我没喝。”

“既然这样，”埃尔温将深色Rum和Absinthe混合后倒进了一只冰镇的马天尼杯，杯子的边缘蘸了一圈南瓜色的橙子糖。他装饰好黑色橄榄之后，将杯子推向里维：“希望这杯能合你胃口。”

里维皱眉盯着这杯色泽神秘怪异的不知名鸡尾酒，问道：“这是什么？”

“Black Devil Martini，很适合你，”埃尔温笑了笑，补充道：“各种意义上。”

“是么。”里维将信将疑。

可是就在他的指尖触碰到杯柄的时候，埃尔温突然抬手覆在了他的手背上，进而将他的手紧紧握住。

“在此之前，我想为我上次说的话向你道个歉。”

“你指哪句？”他虽这么问着，可上挑的眉梢说明了这又是一次明知故问。

“随你怎么理解，除此之外还有另外一件我需要道歉的事。”

埃尔温扯下了面具丢到旁边，还不等里维回答，他便拿起杯子喝了一口泛着深夜般黑暗光泽的Martini，随即在里维反应过来之前用手指微微勾过他的下巴，倾身吻住了他的双唇。

那一刻，略带苦涩的清香混杂着橙子糖的甘甜刺激着里维的味蕾，他被埃尔温的突然袭击弄得措手不及，下意识地想要后退却无奈已经被锁住了退路。浓烈的酒香逐渐在两人的唇齿缠绵间更加沁人心脾，硬糖慢慢融化，甜味也变得悠远绵长。

待到埃尔温松开力道之后，他轻轻抚去里维眼角被烈酒呛出来的泪珠，说道：“抱歉，里维，我不会再放走你第三次了。”

周围的客人开始善意地哄笑，这其中就包括目睹了全过程的某位女巫和狼人。韩吉一边鼓掌，一边朝米克问道：“那就是传说中的里维吗？见他一面可真不容易。”

米克拍了拍她的肩膀，意味深长地说：“走吧韩吉，我们去和新朋友打个招呼。”

-FIN-


End file.
